the_talon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Talon Officer
"What are you doing Trooper! do you know who i am? i am the living representation of the Talon Purity and i swear if you do not carry out my order i will paint these walls in your blood!" ~'''Captain. Kane' of the 88th Solar Army'' Overview All Male Talon Citizens will serve in the Talon Empire's Military, whether that be in the War Machine or the Naval Wing. There has never been in history, a Non Talon Officer and there never will be, neither has there ever been a Pure Talon anything but an officer. The idea of having a Non Talon leading the Empire's war efforts is a complete breach of all that the Talon Empire stands for. Training Almost immediately after a Male Talon is born he will be enrolled into a chosen Military Academy. where they will spend their life studying the art of War and Command until the age of 25. Over the course of 20 years the Talon Cadet will be educated in just about everything to know about the Talon War Machine to the Talon Empire itself. However during the beginning of the training, the cadet will spend the first 5 years learning the basics of the Talon and its Empire. Such subjects in which they are educated are listed; * The Talon Race * The Talon Empire's History * The Talon way of life (dates, times, traditions) * The Planet Talos * Ranks and Titles * The current Lord General (HAV'OC) * Military organisation After those 5 years have been completed, the Cadet will then be able to choose whether he wishes to further study either the Talon Navy or the Talon War machine. The Talon War Machine The Talon War Machine is all non Naval military assets in the Talon Empire. This includes; * Ground Force Assault Infantry * Armor/Mechanisation * Ground Force Artillery During the the next 10 years of Cadet Training the Talon Cadet will be educated and trained in all areas and roles of the Talon War Machine. Most commonly the following; * Basics of the Talon War Machine * Artillery Command * Artillery familiarization * Infantry Assualt Command * Hand to hand Combat * Ranks and titles * Ground Force combat * Front line Assault Familiarization * large scale assault strategies * Invasion command * Orbital invasion assault familiarization Ultimately by the end of the Cadets training he will be fully qualified in order to serve in every role and specialty of the Talon War Machine. The Talon Navy Due the enormous size and importance of the Talon Naval Assets, a Talon Cadet must fully commit his Training in the Navy if he wishes so. A Cadet cannot study the War Machine as well due to the enormous size of both the Armies. If a Cadet was to enroll himself into the Naval program he would specialize in some of the following; * Naval asset familiarization * Naval Command * Fleet Command * Naval combat tactics * Naval Command strategies * Orbital Naval artillery * Advanced Naval strategic familiarization * Naval Ranks and Titles Upon graduation the Cadet will be fully qualified to serve in the Talon Naval war efforts. Graduation Once the Talon Cadet has reached the age of 25 and completed his academy training. The Cadets will attend a graduation ceremony in which all the Academy attends. Here the Cadets are given their graduation medals, ribbons as well as their new Officer's uniform and Talon command Sabre. They will then be granted their new commission to Lieutenant Paladin (War Machine) or Ensign (Naval). This is followed by a final farewell ceremony before the newly commissioned officers are deployed into their new solar armies to serve the Empire until death. The Graduation ceremony itself varies between Naval and War Machine Academies. However both follow the same tradition. Involving speeches from various Academy Commanders, presenting of awards and a final parade of the new Officers in uniform with their Sabre. Notable Officers (Era of HAV'OC) Fleet Captain. Fall: Deemed the most distinguished Officer in the Talon Empire. Fall currently serves as the Fleet Commander of the 1st Solar Fleet, Lord General HAV'OC's fleet. Colonel. Spartan: although not his real birth name, Spartan became notable through his decade long history of successful conquests while serving under the 3rd Solar Army. Spartan Currently serves as a Vice Sectorial Commander of the 1st Planetary division underneath the 3rd Solar Army Captain. Parthox: Commander of Fortress Maze, Parthox became one of the most respected Infantry Assault Officers in the 3rd Solar Army through his long list of victories as well as his extended empathy for his Troopers. holding many awards such as; the Talon Cross, Talon Command Star and the Distinguished Talon Cross. Captain Parthox is a huge Asset in the 3rd Solar Army. Captain. Kane: ''' Commander of Fortress Bane 22, located in sector 2A of the planet Attila. Kane served under the 88th Solar Army. Captain Kane was Killed in battle defending the fortress after it had become under attack by Hyperborg hordes. It had been said he was killed holding the Banner of 3rd Sectorial Regiment and had died with flag still firmly planted in the ground beside him. '''Captain. Raze: Commander of the SA Thunder, a large Warship from the 51st Solar Army. Raze was killed in a horrific Naval battle when he gave the order to ram the Warship head into a Thaibirean Fleet Destroyer. Raze's sacrifice allowed the 51st to capture and destroy the remaining of the Thaibirean Fleet. Paladin. Quake: A famous officer of the 8th Solar Army, Quake is widely known for his exceptional record of successful Skirmishes with little to no recorded Trooper casualties. His leadership is well respected by his Troopers, leading with example and inspiration rather then fear. Quake also has had many incidents involving the Black Guardsmen although anything surrounded that is unknown. Colonel. Hood: Vice Sectorial Commander of the 2nd planetary regiment under the 5th Solar Army. Awarded the Black skull Medallion and the Talon Command Star. During the invasion of Port Hane, Hood had lead an invasion force of 300,000 personal single handily without support. After taking the lead in the Front lines Hood had become seriously injured after an orbital artillery strike left him horrifically injured. However the invasion was a success and Hood made a full recovery. He was awarded with the Black Skull medallion and Talon Command Star by his Planetary Commander General Van Gavin. Paladin. Van Dane: The Famous field Artillery Commander of the 9th Solar Army, Awarded with the Distinguished Talon Cross for his ultimate sacrifice during the campaign of De Darius. After the forward ground force was completely wiped out, Van Dane found himself and his Artillery detachment surround by an small Prolo bug Splinter Fleet. Aware there was no way out, Dane order for his Artillery batteries to fire directly upwards, ultimately landing on his position destroying the Splinter fleet. '''Fleet Captain. De Isakaela: '''Currently serving in the 9th Solar Army's fleet as the longest serving Fleet Captain in the Army's history.